An unbreakable nightmare
by OfmiceandAbbie
Summary: Renesmee's life and all its troubles. (first FanFic dont judge me(: )
1. Chapter 1

**Renesmee and Jacob.**

I woke up with the same dream again. It was just me and Jake and my family dead all around us, black clocks were in the distance they all had smiles on their faces. They would all lunge to Jake then I'd wake up. I've been having this dream for a while and it feels more real each night.

I sighed got dressed and had some cereal. "Good morning beautiful" my mum said while kissing my forehead. My dad just looked at me with concern "Same dream again?" I just nodded and walked out the door I quickly ran past Carlisle and Esmes house and yelled good bye then started running. I loved to run, I ran to school every day.

Once I got there I slowed my pace and walked into my class room I had history first which was my favourite subject I love listening to Carlisles stories of his past and everyone else's. The day went extremely slow. 5 Girls said mean things about me and 1 nudge me which was a pretty normal day. My family knows how I have trouble in school and they wanted me to move but I love it here in forks.

While I was running home I was slammed to the ground by a massive smelly dog. My boyfriend. He did a big growl and tackled me I threw him of and he hit a couple of trees. I ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the nose then I turned away so he could go back to human and give him a little privacy I usually peek all the time. Jake grabbed me from behind and squeezed me "Hello gorgeous" he said I giggled and turned to kiss him. He was the best kisser his lips so warm and passionate... "Me. You. Cliff jumping" He smiled I did a big pout "I can't!" I moaned "why not, has big vamp got you locked up for the weekend again" I tried to scowl at him but I couldn't help it we both bursted out laughing.

Once we were at my house my dad wasn't there but my mum was "Hello Ness, Jacob" she said while walking in her room problem to leave us alone. "You hungry?" I asked then we both laughed and I grabbed some cupcakes I made early from the cupboard. Jake was lying down on the lounge I sat down half on him and half on the lounge and turned on the TV and gave him cupcakes I was watching TV and Jake was watching me watch TV. Then I closed my eyes and I was back where I stared with the volturi.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my bed so happy it was the weekend I quickly had some OJ and then went next door so Rose could do my hair which she love to do she did a lose side braid. I put on my bikini and a lose singlet top and denim shorts. I said goodbye to everyone and began to run to jakes.

I walked in to his house billy wasn't there so I walked straight into Jakes room where he was snoring loudly on his small bed. I jumped on top of him and started tickling his back and sides I saw his cheeks rise "arhh go away!" "Nope! Get up smelly head" he gave me and evil look. Twisted around and made me lay on his bed he had his hands on my wrist "am I a smelly head am I?" I just nodded laughing he began tickling me and kissing my neck "Okay..okay you're not a smelly head" I breathed out he just smiled and got up. He quickly changed his shorts and didn't wear a top which I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful body.

We ran together push each other over sometimes and Jake always worrying if he pushed me to much which he never did. We got to the cliff and I put my bag down and put the extra towels down. Jake sat down and I took my shorts of then looked at Jake staring at me "may I help you" I smirked at him "Nope!" he smiled at me with his beautiful white teeth. I took my top off and couldn't help but laugh a little when Jakes eyes opened and his jaw dropped a little. He was right behind me hugging me and he whispered in my ear "you are so beautiful" "I love you." But before he could respond I threw him off over the edge. I could hear him laughing on the way down. We stayed there for 4 hours and had some food.

"I should get going soon" Jacob looked angry. "why!" I just stared at him I knew he was getting angry so I walked up and gave him and hug he sighed and pulled me closer and kissed my hair. "Come on lets go"

Once we were running I was too busy staring at Jacob I lost focus on what I was doing I tripped over a log and slammed into a tree which made the tree brake. Jake froze staring at me in horror it wasn't a big deal but Jacob would make it one he ran over to me and pulled me out of the bark. He saw my wounds and began shaking. "Jake.. it's okay. Trust me im fine." "Renesmee stay back!" but it was to late I kept walking to him and he growled out in anger and I was to close. Jacob did one small scratch on my arm but knew this was going to be hell. He walked up to me put his head down I just massaged his head and neck and then he changed back and we walked home.

Rosalie ran outside and tackled Jacob to the ground he swung her off into the trees "Stop!" I yelled Carlisle, Esme and emmet walked out "what happened to you?" asked Carlise I wasn't watching what I was doing and I tripped over".

"Come inside we will have to pick the bark out of some of the wounds" Rosalie ran back and was right in Jakes face "What did you do to her!?" she yelled

"I didn't do anything she tripped!"

"I know she tripped but what about that!" Rose pointed at my arm were Jacob had scratched me. Jacobs knees were trembling he feel to the ground.

"It was my fault I was standing to close! He was just upset that I hurt myself!" everyone ignored me they were just staring at Jake. My mum and dad were here now. "Leave" was all my dad said "No" I shrieked but my mum just held me and guided me in Carlisle house. I saw Jacob run away I could hear him growling at himself. I wish I could go to him but I had no luck.


End file.
